Union
by Silver Wolf 8.0
Summary: Helena's dream and worst fears are realized in one night. # Chap2 up# This is my first fan fic please R
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own the birds in any way cause if I did they would still be on TV.  
  
Be loud be heard be free as a bird. ******************************************* This story is set 3 years after Harley Quinn's attack on New Gotham.  
  
"Hey" Resse said as he walked out of the elevator and into the clock tower he bent down and kissed Helena.  
  
"Hi" Helena said she smiled and kissed him again. He walked up the ramp to Barbara who was working at a computer.  
  
"Here" he dropped a bag on the desk "I know Alfred is going to kill me but I brought you some food take a break"  
  
Barbara wheeled around "Thank you" she looked in the bag and pulled out a burger "here Helena" she threw the burger across the room with amazing accuracy. Helena caught it without looking up "Do you enjoy watching Barbara throw food across the room" she rolled her eyes "men" she whispered Dinah came out her room  
  
"Do I smell burger king?"  
  
"Yeah you do" Helena said sarcastically Barbara held up a burger and Dinah sent it zooming into her hand  
  
"Thanks" she said walking into the kitchen "anyone want a soda?"  
  
"No, Thanks anyway kid" Helena yelled back. Dinah jumped down from the second floor." leaning fast" Helena said she had been teaching Dinah how to jump down from tall buildings with out breaking her legs.  
  
"Thanks it comes in handy during sweeps and it's a great trick at parties" Dinah said back as she sat down in a chair next to the couch Helena was sitting in. Resse sat down on the couch next to Helena when his cell phone rang.  
  
"Resse"  
  
" Uh Jesse" it was Resse's new partner he sounded frantic "Yo..You might want to get d...down here"  
  
"What's the rush"  
  
"Um p...possible hom..homicde"  
  
"alright where are you"  
  
"si..sixth and du...Durbin the alley ne...near the sp...sporting goods store"  
  
"calm down I'll be there in a few minutes okay"  
  
"oh...okay"Resse hung up the phone  
  
"Who was it " Helena asked  
  
"my new partner"  
  
"Mc Nally left the force" Dinah asked taking a bite out of her burger  
  
" yeah, up for a ride"  
  
"sure" Dinah said jumping up from her chair Helena shot her a look of complete disapproval "or not" she eased back into her chair.  
  
"Gimmie a minute and I'll come" Helena said she left the room when she walked out she was in her new leather sweep outfit "lets go kick some ass"  
  
"looking good" Resse said eyeing her new outfit "mind on the job" Barbara butted in  
  
"alright were going" Helena said she and Resse walked into the elevator at the bottom they kissed again "See you there" Helena said climbing up the side of a building Resse shook his head laughed and got in his car and sped towards Durbin Street. 


	2. Back from the dead

Sorry the last chapter was so short it looked longer on paper I will be bringing someone back from the dead (it isn't wade sorry) in the next few chapters so enjoy Be loud be heard be free as a bird ****************************************** :| Huntress I know your there answer me Huntress|:  
  
" yeah what do you want"  
  
:| I want to know what happened |:  
  
"Nothing really we found a homeless guy hanging from a fire escape it was a suicide..."  
  
:| That's obvious |:  
  
"As I was saying Jesse's partner never saw a dead guy before and freaked out"  
  
:| All right are you two coming back to the clocktower|:  
  
"No we're going to go home (Helena and Resse moved into a new apartment about a year ago) see you tomorrow Huntress out "  
  
Resse heard Helena talking to Barbara " what did Barbara want?" he asked as he stopped the car in front of their apartment building  
  
"Oh nothing she wanted to know what happened" she said getting out of the car he nodded and took her hand and they walked towards their apartment.  
  
"what was the big rush" Dinah asked jumping down from the second floor again  
  
"First will you stop doing that..." Dinah rolled her eyes and sighed Barbara met her with a stern glare "it was a suicide old homeless man"  
  
"Oh are they coming back"  
  
"No, go get ready for sweep crime isn't going to take a break just because Helena isn't here"  
  
"Ok, I'm going" Dinah walked out of the room to get ready a few minutes later she came back wearing her customary black leather "where am I going tonight "  
  
"Um... here" Barbara pointed to an area on the map on the computer screen "reports of some strange stuff going on"  
  
"Sounds like fun"  
  
"Be careful"  
  
Dinah rolled her eyes again "I'm always careful" Barbara glared at her "All right I'll be careful" Dinah went into the elevator and the doors closed behind her I hate being treated like a kid I know what I'm doing Dinah thought Dinah pulled the hummer into a parking lot a mile from where she was going "I'll be there in a minute I just parked the car going to walk the rest of the way"  
  
:| Be careful please Dinah|:  
  
"I'll be fine stop worrying" she was getting really pissed off " I'm here"  
  
:|Ok there's been an alarm triggered in a sporting goods store a 2 blocks right of where you are now|:  
  
"some excitement finally" Dinah said as she ran down the block "OK I see them no there's just one man wait where'd he go I'm going in"  
  
:|No wait Dinah if you don't have visual don't.........|:Dinah turned off her comms Barbara sighed "she's been around Helena too long"  
  
Dinah stepped through a already broken window " Where the hell are you" she whispered to herself she turned around and saw a wall shimmer "Oh shit"she turned her comms back on "Oracle I'm at the store and I just saw a wall shimmer"  
  
:| what are you sure your not seeing things|:  
  
"No I just saw another wall shimmer like what that chameleon guy used to do" suddenly a golf club came swinging at her she dove out of the way " Show yourself " she screamed a bald man materialized in front of her  
  
"I wasn't expecting you" he said walking towards Dinah he was still holding the golf club  
  
:|Dinah get out of there the cops are on their way|: Dinah heard the sirens getting closer Cam disappeared and Dinah ran out the back door . ---------------------------------------------------------------- Do you like it so far. please review. 


End file.
